Rampage: Junjohenkō vs Shukaku !!
Set the Stage Damn, this is a pain... It was official that he hated Suna. Because he hated hot weather. Why he hated hot weather was simple: he often wore black clothes, as such, the dark colors attracted more heat which then lead to sweating. Sweating in and of itself was disgusting and he wanted to be sick, he didn't care that he was acting like a woman because quite simply, Naoki hated hot weather. Thus he hated the target he was sent to capture on principle. Sykushi appeared to handle the harsh heat much better then his partner does, he smirks behind his mask as he scans the horizon for any anomoly "I don't get it you didn't prepare at all for the harsh heat or are you just a natural born weakling in nature's natural habitat?" he then prepares his equipment for battle Daichi Kaze as usual was training, in spite of being a inhabitant of Sunagakure he complained about the heat. He suddenly felt a surge of chakra and a awkward feeling, it was his intuition which he could never possibly ignored. He thought of figuring out what is going on but then he realized if he moves out of village he might put the village in danger so he decided to stay in the village. Naoki could feel a twitch beginning to form in his right eye as he seriously contemplates skewering the mask wearing brat with a tānto. Exhaling slowly, he tries to remember that right now, he's necessary. Later on he could get rid of him, probably at the same time as the target. He doesn't need to check his gear because despite wearing black, he always prepares well ahead of time. "Just hurry it up." He was already further ahead of the Nara scanning the streets for the target thinking of a way to ambush the Jinchuriki but realized they were probably already detected he then went to a large roof area and started to stand there waiting for the Jinchuriki Daichi again felt the same presence so he rushed towards the roof area and found out one of the Junjohenkō members, he asked the stranger "Who are you mister ? ". Why do I get saddled with the arrogant ones? Naoki covered the distance to where his wayward partner and the Jinchūriki were, keeping a little a-ways away. He thought he could handle it solo, so be it. "I am here to warn you." points over to the nara "He is trying to capture you for the beasty in your gut go beat his up." "And why are you concerned for me ? " asked Daichi looking at the stranger and then the Nara respectively. "What!" Naoki glared at his partner. "He's lying, kid. I respect you. He's the creeper in the alley you gotta watch." "And he's the man in black who looks like he plans on visiting a funeral to laugh at the dead guy who ya going to trust me or him?" "Shut up both of you, I am going to drag both of you to Kazekage-sama" said Daichi using Iron Sand Drizzle. Naoki quickly leapt out of the way as his instincts told him, although he couldn't necessarily see what was attacking didn't mean the threat wasn't there. "I hope you know Sūton jutsu." He yelled at his partner, actually looking serious for once. He looks at the incoming attack and activates his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan knowing that he has to take this Jinchuriki seriously he then falls through the hround using Kamui he then reappears near the nara "No i don't know any water techniques we'll just have to improvise. he's using iron sand be careful." he then looks at his opponent fully prepared to dodge any attacks that are launched at him. Shun uses Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique redirecting the blade of wind towards the enemies. Followed by another successive attack of Iron Sand Drizzle. "You've gotta be freakin' kidding me. Last time I depend on someone else to actually be useful." Naoki muttered as he once again dodged out of the way of the Iron Sand Drizzle, mind going through several scenarios. It would seem that keeping them at a distance was the main goal. Although it was a long shot, he threw several explosive kunais at the boy, and went through the handseals for Shadow Sewing Technique as he got a bit closer, careful of the sand. Sykushi starts jumping to the other side of the Jinchuriki dodging the sand and while still keeping an eye on it starts channeling his chakra and used Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction in the direction of the jinchuriki hiding several kunai with explosive tags in it as well. Shun uses Air Sand Protective Wall protecting him and the village from the massive fire ball and exploding tags and also to somewhat rendering the shadow technique use less, then suddenly rhombus-like kunai's were launched from every direction towards the opponents. He didn't just throw these out here for no reason. He says he'll drag us back to the Kazekage, so it's a 69% that this could be used to incapacitate. Naoki nimbly dodged a few of the rhombus shaped kunai, seeking shelter to dodge the rest. "Come on, come on..." he muttered as he used Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation to take out as many kunai as possible, careful not to get caught up in the flames himself. He jumped down below the roof he then went into the building using Kamui and then used Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction from below his current footing while also planting several explosive kunai around to assist in taking him down the attack the nara used on him is still coming at the Jinchuriki as he fades into kamui to regroup quickly. Daichi used Sand Binding Coffin on the fire attacks rendering them useless, as he saw the shinobi's to regroup he used Quicksand Waterfall Flow on them, creating a massive amount of sand in the form of a wave, covering and "drowning" the opponent in an ocean of sand. From the sand Daichi carries in his gourd, he grinds the rocks and minerals from underground into a large sea of sand and manipulates it like a tsunami that engulfs absolutely all the things in his line of sight. This raging sea deals a lot of damage by itself, but one can further take advantage of the sand for a second and a third consecutive assault, allowing him to attack his opponent while they attempt to outrun the wave. There was a time when the sand almost completely engulfed him then his chakra completely disappears he then reappears right above him "Do not underestimate me." he then propels himself at him then at lightning speed he used Body Flicker Technique appeared in his blind spot and roundhouse kicks him in the head. The one he kicked was a replacement as the real one sneaked up behind him and used Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral on both of the criminal organization members. The masked man in front of him popped in smoke as it was also a replacement at another building higher up he stood, he grinned as an explosion of oil and water fell over their arena "My eye holds many things to be used in combat i have just neutralized your sand now take this!" he then channels his chakra and used Lightning Striker: Dragon's Tail and as the full power of this ability shows a dragon made out of lightning appears in front of the jinchuriki ready to attack. Daichi activates his Indestructible Armor and uses Sand Release: Sand Encampment Pillar not just creating a near-instantaneous barricade that can be used to intercept incoming attacks. But also smashing the heavy and dense sand containing sharp particles on the opponent. He dodges the attack using Kamui to have the attacks phase through him as the dragon goes above his defense then goes in to strike him from above "Why not give up? we won't kill you all we'll do is remove that tailed beast from your body you'll live and then you can live a peaceful life without hurting people just by sleeping! what do ya say?" The one struck by the attack was a merely a Sand Clone the real one appeared above the shinobi's using Magnet Release: Magnet Shuriken. Sykushi absorbs the shuriken with his kamui "Give up your not even doing any damage to me." he then uses Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment to trap the jinchuriki in flames knowing it wouldn't work but has a plan to deal with him the flames that are now surrounding the jinchuriki are closing in fast Shukaku Unleashed!! Daichi used Ultimately Hard Absolute Attack: Spear of Shukaku destroying the flaming barrier, as he rushed towards the uchiha and used Sand Waterfall Funeral on him ,when used to kill a person, the death is so quick that there isn't even time for the victim to feel any pain. Naoki had been evading and staying on the high ground, mostly letting his partner deal with their target, but seeing as he was about to be made into paste, he concocted this crazy plan to get him out of the middle of the attack. Using his Shadow Gathering Technique, he used the shadows to wrap around the Uchiha and drag him out of the way of the attack. "Nara? how did I forget about you, your jutsu's are troublesome so I wont let you use them anymore" as he used Desert Layered Imperial Funeral instantaneously, Using a large quantity of his sand, he covers the enemy with several successive layers of the material, before compressing it into the form of a huge pyramid which acts to imprison the target upon its completion. And owing to the surrounding area's environment and the speed of this attack the Nara could not escape this one. "Well i wasn't relying on him anyway." he then launchs several Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique at him then flashs at great speeds behind him and used Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction he then uses kamui on the pyramid to free his partner from suffocating he then returns his attention to the Jinchuriki You're on your own, you're on your own. Naoki has no doubt that he very nearly died from the last attack, and he was in no way 'saved', more like a reflex for the other man. Deciding to stick to what he knew best, which was evasion and helping from a distance, he used Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, tossing in a few kunai with explosive tags and a Fūma Shuriken. Daichi Simply used Gold Dust Wall and protected himself then he used Summoning: Sand Enhanced Flash Kunai Technique drawing ten-thousand kunai's enhanced with Sand chakra and releasing them upon the enemies. This becoming repetitive. Naoki dodged out of the way of the kunai again. "It's going to take something big to take him out..." He simply dodges then with ease out of the way of the kunai he then thinks "Where is my sister i need her wood techniques to being this guy down" he then throws several kunai knowing that they will be blocked. Daichi says "Its about time! lets finish this" as he completes his sentence he activates Soul–Body Separation Technique ,With the aid of a tag, Daichi creates a seal which affects a certain area around it removing the soul of the opponents from their bodies. The souls are then sealed within the tag. Naoki is certain he's not getting close to that guy now, he's far too confident. He flashed through the Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram handseals and bit his thumb, collecting blood as he went and did the same to the tattoo on his right arm before slamming his hand onto the ground. From a poof of smoke emerged a...smoking white tiger? bigger than an ox. "Goh-san, I'm in need of your assistance." The tiger exhaled smoke from his pipe. "Hmph! Very well." Goh's pipe lit up with a white light before a rain of white fire descended on the jinchuriki from all sides - above, side, and even from below. A young lady suddenly starts appearing from the ground next to Sykushi "need assistance brother?" "Yea hit him with your right hook" She then made a few hand signs and then used Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique she then used Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees to create a large amount of trees that's pollen renders the target unconcious once he inhales them Sykushi then said on top of the dragon "It's over!" he then waits for his partner to begin a coordinated attack. Daichi used Gold Dust Wave in conjunction with Double Element: Sand Tornado destroying the wood dragon and pollens and rendering them useless. Kyshira looks annoyed "Your annoying so i'll beat you up." She then has wood clones pop up in four different areas around him and they all do the same jutsu Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave completely nullifying his sand in water and in the process of drowning the jinchuriki and the brother appears to have hidden himself well. Daichi partially transformed into Shukaku and using his Sand Release: Tailed Beast Chakra Arm and struck Kyshira even faster than a Sharingan eye would notice, owing to the speed the water was slow comparatively so the victory was Daichi's for now. Sykushi striked attacking even faster then the Jinchuriki did and with his sword drawn with it boosted with Lightning Release: Voltage Blade he cuts the arm as it got stuck in Kyshira's wood clone which spiked out when he hit her making his arm stay extended as Sykushi cut it off. Victory was short-lived but now Daichi was enraged which caused him to transform into Shukaku completely and used Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet on the opponents, The expelled air ball is mighty enough to hollow out the ground, and level an entire forest. Because of the large quantity of chakra kneaded into it, it explodes the moment it reaches its target, dealing an enormous amount of damage, as well as levelling anything in its path. Shukaku is able to fire multiple of these in rapid succession, having a certain level of control regarding the size of the bullets. Honestly, Naoki was getting sick of this crap. He was tossed around like a ragdoll as several of the air bullets managed to hit him, he'd probably broken a bone or two, and there was blood dripping down his temple. This was getting them nowhere, only further pissing the jinchūriki off, so therefore he needed something big, his last resort move. The shadow using ninja dispelled Goh before summoning Shirokaze. The boss summons of the tigers didn't bother with his usual temper tantrum as he took stock of what was happening and was forming a large ball of white fire, nearly blinding the Nara before firing at Shukaku and the village, just to test something. Daichi used Sand Bullet and fired them aiming for his opponents chest, then used Feigning Sleep Technique forcibly causing him to fall asleep in order to unleash the beastly Shukaku. "I have to wake him up" Sykushi with his lightning fast speed uses Lightning Striker: Dragon's Tail to attack his exposed body while Kyshira launchs several attacks using Wood Release: Cutting Technique to throw several attacks at him while also attacking him from below using Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique Shirokaze slid back several feet, luckily not toppling over. He summoned Aoi, the only white tiger with blue stripes instead of black, and almost at Shirokaze's height, she blew water at the the large creature, Shirokaze followed up with several rounds of white fire balls and Naoki added some Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation. This move caused the Shukaku get enrage further and without wasting a breathe it uses Tailed Beast Ball on the opponents, followed by a series of air bullets. Panicking, Naoki used Earth Release: Black Pyramid Technique in an unusual way, instead of trying to capture, he instead hid inside the jutsu and dug underground, avoiding being hit by the technique, just barely. His summons were wise enough to get out of the way. Several more wood Dragons appeared from all around the Jinchuriki all over him moving faster then he can react they start to heavily bind him and heavily drain his chakra while Sykushi moves in with his sword drawn improving it using Samurai Sabre Technique runs along the wood dragon to cut him he throws one Senbon at him near his chest while he goes for an arm. Shukaku used a roar which was so strong that it sent all the wood dragons,Sykushi and the black pyramid flying away destroying the former and injuring the later however with this attack Shukaku barely had any chakra left. Naoki promises himself that if he survives this, he'll be even more prepared next time. Battling nausea as he might be concussed from that roar shattering his jutsu and injuring him in the process, he shakes it off as best he can and gets out of range, using Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation in collabration with Shirokaze's white fire balls. That caught Sykushi off guard but he was able to land safely "Kyshira end it!" Kyshira was able to avoid getting injured due to her Mayfly technique "Fine wood dragon's working one more volley should do it." Kyshira launchs several more Wood dragons from all directions surrounding the Jinchuriki with even harder bindings then the last attack the chakra draining is draining his chakra heavily. Shukaku used its own body to protect its host but the power of attacks were too much even for him to take, which ultimately caused him to faint and Daichi returns to his original form. He had only a little chakra left but he was determined to take out the opponents he said to himself, " If I cant take out you people then shame on me being a host" as he completed his sentence with the little chakra he was left with he used Gold Dust Wave on the two but this caused him to get knocked unconscious immediately. Aoi put herself in direct line of fire of Daichi's final assault, taking the brunt of the gold dust attack and being thrown backward, Naoki leapt out of the way as she fell backwards and disappeared with a poof of smoke. "We...got him?" The Nara sounds uncertain even as he went to go collect the troublesome fellow who'd taxed him so much. "Its over." he then picks up the Jinchuriki and prepares to return to base "Enjoy walking back!" he then uses Kamui to travel back to base while her sister uses Mayfly to exit the scene "I-I-I-I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Naoki screams. "Shirokaze-sama-!" Poof! The boss summons' vanishes, an amused glint in his eye. "Damn it!!!" Once again, he reiterates his hatred for Suna and it's blisteringly hot weather as reinforcements begin to arrive and he starts sprinting.